


pushed as far as i can go

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Rocks (Disney: Tangled), Blood and Injury, Episode: s01e21 Secret of the Sundrop, Heavy Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I will make you proud of me, Dad. If it’s the last thing I ever do.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	pushed as far as i can go

“That’s _enough_ , Varian.”

Any remaining sense of rational thought was gone from the alchemist’s mind. In his hands he held power, so much power, but not enough; never enough. Varian grit his teeth, approaching the princess. “It’s not _enough_ until you endure the same amount of pain and agony I have!”

He gripped on tighter to the women in the grasps of his mechanical sentinel, he could hear their sounds of distress, so loud to the king and Rapunzel. But who was ever there to hear Varian when _he_ was in pain? Who was ever going to hear his father again? 

Suddenly, the mysterious black rocks grew towards the princess. Varian’s grip loosened just a little due to the distraction, but not for long as the rocks abruptly grew even faster than before in order to destroy all of the automatons he had worked tirelessly to build. _What more is there to lose?_ His vision went red and his eyes had a laser focus on the one he knew caused that attack. 

Gripping the console, Varian prepared to go on the offense before the legs of his machine were swept out from under him and his head bashed painfully into the back of the control panel. He shook his head and regained his sense of surroundings. His grip on Cassandra and the queen had been completely loosened, but that didn’t matter. Varian saw his target, golden hair glowing in the clouded night. He charged ahead with a yell.

Black rocks were sprouting up all around him, making quick work of his already crumbling apparatus. Metal limbs were crushed and amputated, but Varian had to get to the princess. There was no other way to set his dad free. When he proved to everyone that he was right all along, they would finally listen to what he had to say. They would finally hear -

But his inner voice was cut short.

And quickly, he noted in panic, so was his breath. What was this? Was he choking?

“VARIAN!” He heard Princess Rapunzel scream.

_Man_ , Varian thought hazily. _Must’ve really done a number on her_. He laughed bitterly, and felt viscous liquid spurt between his teeth. Varian’s eyes widened, and he choked again. He went to move his arm, but it was shaking violently.

Blood.

Varian almost passed out instantly, yet his eyes refused to close as he continued to choke on his own blood. He shifted his hand to his neck, trying to figure out why he couldn’t speak. Couldn’t _breathe_. He briefly wondered if this was how his father felt. 

He only had to reach up to his chest.

Varian could vaguely hear his machine coming apart around him, could hear the voices trying to rip it to shreds. Just like he knew they would do to him.

He didn’t need to look down to know there was an unbreakable black rock piercing his windpipe.

As the world around him swam and shook, he felt hands come around him. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled, but it came out as a garbled sob as blood gathered at the back of his throat and uncontrollable tears poured from his eyes. 

Varian had lost.

~*~

Varian’s body continued to tremble in Rapunzel’s arms. “No, no, no, _please_ ,” she begged. To whom, she did not know but she hoped, _prayed_ that someone could hear her and would save her friend. And she knew she shouldn’t call him that, knew that was what everyone would say, what she should be saying. But she could not let go. She was obligated to save her misguided friend.

Eugene stood at her side with horror in his eyes. “Rapunzel,” he began. But never finished.

Varian shook, blood gushing from the wound in his chest. All of his words came out unintelligible. All but one.

“ _Dad_.”

Varian stopped shaking.

“Varian,” Rapunzel said softly. A question. A prayer.

His eyes were still open.

From the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw Cassandra shut her eyes tight and look away. “This can’t be happening,” the princess said. “I won’t let it!”

“Rapunzel,” came the voice of her father at her shoulder.

“I won’t!” She cried out, causing the king to flinch back. Rapunzel lifted her lifeless friend from the ground and set him upon a portion of her hair.

She stole one last glance at Varian’s eyes. Once bright blue, they had turned an ash gray. Rapunzel let her eyelids fall shut as she began to recite the first words she had ever learned.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Looking on, Eugene held back tears and Cassandra clenched her fists as Rapunzel’s hair refused to glow. The king and queen held each other as a single tear fell from their daughter’s cheek.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate’s design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Rapunzel opened her eyes, and saw that nothing had changed. The wound was becoming stale, and the blood around Varian’s mouth had started to dry. What she would do to go back and stop this from ever happening. But what was she to do now?

_What once was mine._

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> h ;-; hope you enjoyed, this is my first time posting on the archive in about a year and a half :)  
> edit: HUGE ASS THANK YOU to my favorite person in the whole world for making art for this fic: https://shittyarttt.tumblr.com/post/619743936981991424/man-varian-thought-hazily-mustve-really-done-a CHECK THEM OUT THANK U


End file.
